50 MyMusic Moments
by ILoveCupcakes101
Summary: 50 Themes/One-shots of the MyMusic company, send in suggestions for a one-shot. Rated T just in case
1. Introduction

**50 MyMusic moments**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I thought I would do a 50 themes of MyMusic as I absolutely LOVE the show. I don't own MyMusic and as this is my first fanfic please don't be too harsh on me but I would love if you would review it , AND PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS!**

* * *

Themes

1. Regret

2. Crush

3. Mischief

4. Annoyance - Done

5. Treasure

6. True Love

7. Patience

8. Kiss

9. Tragedy

10. Shock

11. Relief

12. Jealous - Done

13. Family - Done

14. Broken

15. Fluff

16. Embarrassment

17. Pain

18. Pleasure

19. Friendship

20. Confusion

21. Dreaming

22. Rivals

23. Invisible

24. Hot

25. Heaven

26. Lucky

27. Time

28. Touch

29. Innocence

30. Guilt

31. Stop

32. Evil

33. Flirt

34. Loyal

35. Magic

36. Insane

37. Argue

38. Together

39. Fun

40. Forever

41. Truth

42. Lies

43. Art

44. Tickle

45. Lean

46. Anger

47. Drama

48. Tears

49. Mine

50. Party

* * *

**So if anyone has any suggestions on one-shots please be sure to review this and tell me what you like Thanks for reading**


	2. Annoyance

**Chapter 1 - Annoyance**

**Characters - Intern 2/ Indie**

* * *

'Shut up Intern 2!' You could hear Indie's sharp, angry voice from a mile away. Intern 2 let out a deep, exaggerated sigh which angered Indie further. Any time Intern 2 wanted to voice his opinion he would simply be shut off by Indie and it was starting to get on his nerves. But this was the last straw. Intern 2 had been assigned to clean up Indie's office, as there was glitter in every nook and cranny. He had almost finished when he came across a rather old looking cabinet, It was filled with previous to-do lists and practically all of them were filled with ways to annoy Intern 2. The strange thing was none of the things on the list caused Intern 2 any grief, in fact he enjoyed most of them.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Intern 2 practically jumped out of his skin, he twirled around and was faced with Indie's angry beady eyes. 'All I did was assign you a small task and you pay me back by looking through my cabinet of private things' Intern 2 didn't know what to say, he did look through the cabinet, 'I will be cutting down your pay… NOW GET BACK TO WORK!' Indie stomped off and Intern 2 let out a groan. He knew his punishment was deserved, but sometimes he thought his boss was a little too hard on him, he continued his day filled with annoyance.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, I know it was a little bit short but it was my first one (I will try to make the next one longer) please tell me what you think and send in your suggestions, thanks alot :)**


	3. Jealous

**Hey everyone I'm back, so I kind of had this idea and I decided to do it tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Jealous

Characters- Scene/Intern 2/Rayna

* * *

Silky blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes. Rayna had everything a boy could ever want, So why did Intern 2 pick Scene over her?

She watched in disgust as they fooled around at their desks, laughing away, eyes locked on each others. Rayna was jealous. Scene was showing Intern 2 a hilarious new video she found on YouTube and Intern 2 was laughing away, Rayna scoffed. She knew that Intern 2 didn't like that sort of stuff, but when he was with Scene everything changed. Scene stopped her constant giggling and looked into Intern 2's glorious blue eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, it was a moment they had both dreamt of, their first kiss. They backed away and their eyes met, Scene smiled. So did Intern 2, Rayna felt a storm of fury building up inside her.

She stomped off, so jealous of their love

* * *

**Thanks for reading I know they are kind of short but oh well, please review and send me suggestions it inspires me :)**


	4. Family

**Hellooooooooooooooo there, so I got a couple of requests for the 'family' one-shot so here it is! Hope you like it**

* * *

**Family**

**Characters - Metal, Rayna, Tina**

* * *

'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Rayna! Happy Birthday to you!' The cheers from Rayna's family and friends filled their house with joy on her 11th birthday. She blew out the candles, which was shaped like a guitar (as Metal insisted) 'Your Dad's weird.' Rayna's best friends Stacey said to her in disgust, 'I KNOW!?' Rayna replied, rolling her eyes.

'let's play pass the parcel!' Rayna's mum, Tina squealed with joy, Metal scofffed as Rayna jumped up and shouted 'MUM!' at the top of her lungs, Tina looked at her daughter obliviously 'What is it sweetie?' Rayna looked round at her friends who were giggling, then turned back to her innocent-looking mother, Rayna calmed down then explained politely 'Pass the parcel is a game for little kids' 'Oh' Tina nodded with a sad look on her face. At this point Metal jumped up and screamed 'WELL WE COULD PLAY… HIDE AND SHRIEKKKKKKKKKK!' Tina and Rayna just stared at him, while Rayna's friends burst out laughing 'Your parents are soooooo embarrassing' They yelled with tears of laughter filling up in their eyes, Rayna huffed and stormed out of the room, her parents tried to stop her, but she pushed them away.

Rayna lied on her bed, tears were forming in her eyes, half with anger and half with sadness. She was mad at her parents, they had embarrassed her in front of her friends. Rayna heard a knock on the door, she moaned but her parents walked in anyway, with guilty looks on their faces. 'Rayna…' her mum gently comforted her 'are you okay?' Rayna sat up on her bed and looked them in the eyes 'I don't know' she replied, choked up from all the tears. Metal wasn't very good at the whole comforting and apologising thing, so he let Tina do all the talking. 'We're really sorry Rayna' She started 'for embarrassing you in front of your friends, we just wanted you to have a good birthday, but we ruined it' Tina started getting choked up and Metal rolled his eyes, Rayna sighed 'no… it's not your fault, I was over reacting and my friends shouldn't have made a big deal either' typical Rayna always trying to pin the blame on somebody else! it was Metal's turn to talk 'No matter what happens we will always love each other, because we're family' Tina nodded, Metal was a tough guy but he had a soft spot towards his family 'NOW LET'S CONTINUE THIS PARTAAYY! WOOOOOO!' they hugged and did a little 'Woop! Woop!' then danced out the room like the happy family they were

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :) I have two TechnoxDubstep one-shots in a row next :D which is great because they're my OTP (fangirling right now!) Love you please review, favourite, follow if you like :)**


End file.
